


Cuddling Ben

by happysoulmentality



Series: Ben Things [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality
Summary: I wrote these for myself, but I hope you like them. Feedback is always appreciated.





	Cuddling Ben

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these for myself, but I hope you like them. Feedback is always appreciated.

Tired

  * Note: Ben goes hard. 
  * Like head buried in your chest or stomach, body stretched on top of yours
  * And he just doesn't come up. Like for air or food or anything, until he's good and ready. 
  * He wraps his arms around you and effectively pins you to the bed/couch/whatever. 
  * He likes it when you push your hands through his hair. 
  * You'd swear that if he was a cat, he'd purr. 



Mornings

  * Ben has the distinct talent of pulling you into his chest from anywhere on the bed. 
  * You love it though. 
  * Waking up with your head tucked under his chin is fantastic. 
  * You always nuzzle into his shoulder to wake him up. 
  * He just pulls you in closer and presses a kiss to the top of your head. 
  * You can feel, rather than hear, the sleepy greeting he gives you in his sleep deepened voice. 



Night

  * The two of you don't go to bed early very often. 
  * By the time you get to bed, you usually just collapse and fall asleep kind of immediately. 
  * Occasionally, you'll actually go to bed at a decent hour and have time to decompress. 
  * The two of you tend to end up a tangle of limbs and pleased smiles. 
  * Sleep takes the two of you easily then. 



Hot days

  * "Benjamin." It's a warning.
  * You can see him shifting towards you about to lay a very large hand somewhere on you. 
  * He pauses long enough to meet your eyes, a mischievous sparkle in his own.
  * That very large, very warm hand wraps around your ankle to pull you to him. 
  * He then unceremoniously dumps himself on top of you, all body heat and weight. 
  * "You're dead to me, Jones." You squeak out between his chuckles. 



Cold days

  * He seeks you out. 
  * Ben gets cold strangely easy. 
  * The two of you tangle up under the thickest blankets you have. 
  * It doesn't hurt that he looks extra adorable in all those layers. 




End file.
